Get Well Soon
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: "Hey, do you really mean to let me go to school all alone, hm?" "I don't care." [Levi x Eren]


**.**

**Get Well Soon**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**WARNING: BL, YAOI, SHONEN-AI.**

**.**

**Original Author: Tinta Biru (It's 'Blue Ink' in English)**

**Translated by: Miharu Midorikawa**

**Beta'ed by: Dawnsty**

**.**

"Heh, brat-"

"H-huh- Rivaile-senpai, what is it?" Asked the blue sapphire orbs owner.

"Where's Eren? I didn't see him all day."

"Eh? Rivaille-senpai, you don't know about it?"

"What?"

"Eren is sick." His facial expression didn't change a bit. _Worried. _Of course Rivaille's worried about Eren.

"Is it bad?"

"Ah, no. He just caught a fever. Is... Eren didnn't tell you anything?"

Rivaille shook his head.

Ah yes, one thing that maybe just Armin – who's close enough to the couple – would know about. Eren doesn't want to make his lover worry. So, likely the brunette wouldn't tell Rivaille that he's sick right now.

"All right then, I'll visit him after school. Thanks, Arlert."

"Ah, y-yes."

* * *

><p>After school, Rivaille comes to the Jaeger household. His hands hold a bouquet full of purple flowers.<p>

The teen rings the bell three times.

"Eh? Rivaille-kun? Come in." A beautiful woman, with her hair tied back, opened the door for him. Pleased to let her (maybe) son-in-law enter the house.

"Thank you."

"Eren is in his room. Just enter." Said Carla kindly.

"Yes." Answersshortly. Carla knows Rivaille since Eren was in middle school a few years ago. Yeah, her son had the habit to always bother Rivaille.

The ebony haired teen walked upstairs softly, not wanting to disturb that sick lover of his. His face was blank as usual, but inside of him, there were so many feelings swirling around, worry being the most prominent one. He wanted to meet with that kid, fast, he could easily dash to his room – but he had to act polite as a guest in this house.

[**Eren Jaeger**] Read the nameplate hanging on the white oak door. Rivaille knocked on it a few times.

"Come in, it isn't locked..." A small voice can be heard.

"Eren – "

Eren was shocked when Rivaille's figure standing in the door, his emerald green eyes stared at his lover who's walking towards him slowly.

"Rivaille – "

"Eren, why didn't you tell me that you are sick?" Asked Rivaille as he sat on the bed right besides Eren, he brought his hand up and gently stroked his lover's chocolate strands of hair.

"I just didn't want to make you worry..."

"And now you succeeded in making me worry like hell, Eren."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Eren."

"Y-yes?"

"I brought you flowers." Said Rivaille while showing the flower bouquet he held.

"What's the name of this flower?"

"You don't know?" Rivaille, you don't have to be like that to your lover. Eren never understands anything about flowers in the first place.

Eren shook his head.

"It's Purple Chrysantemun. Get well soon, Eren." The teen, that is one year older that Eren, closed the gap between them and kissed Eren's forehead gently. Making Eren blush deep red.

"Eren, why did your face become so red? Did I bother you?" Said Rivaille in a worried tone, Eren immediately shook his head, fast.

"No, Rivaille."

"It's better for me to go. I don't want to disturb you." Rivaille got up from his lover's bed, wanting to exit Eren's bedroom. But he stopped his movements when he felt his shirt being tugged at by a hand from behind, "Hm?"

"Don't go."

"Eren?"

"Please, stay beside me 'till I sleep."

Of course Rivaille can't decline that offer.

"Ah, alright." A smile formed on Eren's face. Then Rivaille put the flower bouquet on a night stand besides the bed and sat on the bed again.

"Excuse me."

"Mom-" Said Eren a little shocked while Rivaille just bowed his head.

"Eren, I brought you a porridge." Said Carla with a smile.

"I don't want to-"

"But you have to eat, then drink your medicine-"

"No." Eren really hated medicine.

"Let me feed him the porridge, Carla-san." Said Rivaille firmly.

"Ah, thank you, Rivaille-kun. Sorry for the trouble." Said Carla while he handed the bowl of porridge to Rivaille.

"No, I don't mind." Finally Carla exited Eren's room – closing the door with a soft click. The smile on her face never faded, _'Ahh, they're so cute.'_

"Eren, open your mouth-"

"No."

"Hey, do you really mean to let me go to school all alone, hm?"

"I don't care." Ouch. Eren... what did you want again from the handsome teen in front of you?

"Just try to eat a little."

"No." Eren immediately shut his mouth.

"Eren, do you want to stay sick?" Said Rivaille in a soft voice. Yes, _soft _voice. Don't know why, but- it's really hard to keep his grumpy sides when facing this boy.

"You want to bother your mother?"

Eren stays silent. If there's something that his mother is being mentioned in, he always turns into a good kid.

"Hey, open your mouth." Eren opened his mouth slowly, and a spoon of porridge was pushed into his mouth. He chewed it slightly before swallowing it.

"Good kid." Said Rivaille while he patted his lover's head.

"I'm not a kid."

"_Tsundere._"

"You're a _tsundere _too, _tsundere._" Eren held his urge to laugh and threw his gaze away from Rivaille.

"But at least I am gentle to you, different from you, who is gentle to other people but being rude to me."

"You don't like it?" Ask Eren while tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Maybe." He kissed Eren's forehead again.

"Hey-"

"Open your mouth again." Said Rivaille. Looks like he really likes cutting Eren's words.

"Argh... whatever you say, Rivaille."

"Tsundere."

_**The End**_

**A/N: **

**Well, that was fun, I finished this in a few hours.**

**Review? :3**


End file.
